The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a braided element for blood vessel ablation and to methods of using thereof and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to an ablation catheter system for use in minimally invasive phlebectomy procedures.
All catheter methods are invasive. All catheter methods cause trauma to blood vessels that they are directed through. Even for catheter procedures where some level of trauma is desired, such as vein ablation, exceeding a desired level of trauma to the blood vessel can cause undesirable complication to the surrounding living tissues. For example, the common practice invasive phlebectomy procedure is a mechanical method for removing a vein by insertion a wire into the vein and rotating the wire therein. The rotation of the wire irritates the vein sufficiently to create hematoma, collapse of the vein, and allow eventual dissolution of the vein remnant into the body. Other catheter treatment methods of vein ablation or blood vessel ablation likewise risk causing undesirable levels of trauma to the blood vessel, and often also risk secondary trauma to the surrounding living tissues.